


6:01 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scratches on Supergirl's face caused Reverend Amos Howell to frown.





	6:01 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scratches on Supergirl's face caused Reverend Amos Howell to frown before he vowed to find a certain Smallville creature and defeat it.

THE END


End file.
